


Excuses

by klutzy_girl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Season/Series 03, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Angel and Cordelia keep coming up with excuses to share his bed, even when Connor's needs don't require them to.





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).

“Connor might need me so maybe I should stay over again. Your bed?” Cordelia checked.

Angel grinned at her. “Of course. Let’s go upstairs - I’m sure he’ll be crying for a bottle any minute.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two of them made their way up to his bedroom.

Fighting a smile, Fred looked over at Wes and Gunn. “That’s the third time this week they’ve come up with an excuse to sleep in the same bed. Connor doesn’t wake up that often!” She hoped they admitted their feelings soon - this was beyond ridiculous and obvious.

Wes shrugged. “They’ll wake up soon enough, if they haven’t already. Leave them be.”

“But I wanna know!” Fred whined, looking up through the ceiling as if she expected to see through them.

He laughed. “As do I. But they are co-parenting Connor, even though they don’t seem to realize it.”

Upstairs, Cordelia checked on Connor before pulling back the covers and getting into bed with Angel. “Sweet kid,” she murmured.

“Not all the time,” he reminded her.

“He is the baby from hell sometimes,” she conceded with a laugh. 

Angel beamed at her. “Yeah, but he’s our baby from hell.” Then he cringed - had she noticed his slip? How could he explain himself if she had?

She noticed but didn’t call him out on it. “That he is.” Cordelia yawned and closed her eyes.

Angel watched the woman he loved in awe and longing. He couldn’t tell her how he truly felt but just getting to be with her this way was enough. He closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

An hour and a half later, Connor woke them up crying. Angel made an aborted attempt to get him but Cordelia shook her head and yawned as she made her way over to the crib. “He’s fine - just needs a diaper change.”

Connor smiled at her when she picked him up and let her change his diaper without complaints, babbling at her the entire time. Now that he was awake, Cordy headed over to the bed with him and sat him down in the middle. “Hey, buddy. You good now?” Angel asked their son.

Connor responded by babbling something at him and kicking his feet out. “That’s super cute but please don’t kick us,” Cordelia jokingly warned.

“Yeah, no kicking, buddy. Daddy doesn’t appreciate it.”

Connor responded by kicking his feet out again but settled down within minutes. Cordelia looked up at Angel and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. Fuck it - she couldn’t keep lying to herself - and him - anymore. “I love you.”

He blinked for a few seconds. He wanted to ask what she meant but was too scared too so he went for the safer option. “I love you too, Cordy.”

She rolled her eyes. ‘Not that way, you moron.”

Angel gasped. “Not platonically?” he checked.

“Not platonically,” Cordelia confirmed, her heart pounding so hard she could barely hear anything else. She definitely needed to calm down but that wasn’t happening any time soon.

He beamed and moved Connor slightly out of the way before jolting forward and kissing her. “I am so in love with you, you have no idea.”

She giggled. “Good to know.” Reluctantly pulled away, she moved the baby closer to them again. “I can’t believe you love me.”

“I can’t believe you love _me_,” Angel shot back, still grinning from ear to ear. He laughed and leaned over Connor to kiss her again.

And the three of them settled in to sleep for the night, knowing their world was forever changed - and not needing any more excuses to share the same bed.


End file.
